Nightmare Revisited
by reiXgenjure
Summary: I have decided to take the tragically awful fanfiction of My Immortal, by Tara Gilesbie, and turn it into a fairly legitimate story. I am using this as a challenge to improve my writing. …After flipping through the story, I now realize this is going to be rough…I forgot how poorly written it was. I really hope this girl was just a troll because it's bloody awful…. Wish me luck!


**~ I'm pretty sure half of this story is clothing descriptions…. I have no idea how to explain all the house switching and OOCs so bear with me…. ~**

**Chapter 1**

Hogwarts, a school with many students from different backgrounds. Purebloods, half-bloods, and muggleborns alike live and learn together with little conflict. This was Albus Dumbledore's dream. He enjoyed wandering the hall of the castle, watching his students expand their minds and fill them with knowledge. All the different generations of students brought forth interesting fads and trends. This year was no different. An increase of muggle and wizard relationships and muggleborn wizards within this generation brought forth a certain fascination with the muggle world.

But this is not his story. This is the story of one student and the battles she fought during her seventh year at Hogwarts.

Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way.

Ebony was born to a wizard father and a muggle mother. As a young child, Ebony was attacked by a vampire during the Great Vampire Outbreak of 1997; the year when the most powerful vampire in the magic world escaped from Azkaban and began attacking men, women, and children in order to raise an undefeatable army of undead. It was a year of tragedy and fear until the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry's Aurors defeated the cruel man behind all of it. Like the rest of the children attacked that year, Ebony was given a potion to protect her from the harmful sun, reduce her thirst for blood, and keep her teeth short and dulled.

Growing up in a ''half and half'' household, her mother insisted in Ebony attending a muggle school until her letter was delivered by owl. Being exposed to this environment, and given her condition, Ebony became quite interested in the vampire fandom, leading her to the gothic crowd. The attitude and bold clothes hooked her instantly. Hot Topic was her favorite place whenever she was not away for school. Music and bands like My Chemical Romance, Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson spoke to her. She lived for the dark emotions that came with it all. She was so different and she struggled with depression and her inner angst. Being gothic helped her to express what she struggled with.

Ebony was a beautiful girl with long raven hair, streaked purple and tipped crimson. Her icy blue eyes were captivating and were never seen without dark kohl lining their delicate shape. Her lips were always painted dark, a stark contrast to her pale skin. Ebony adorned her shapely body with lace, leather, corsets, silver, and fishnets, always black with a little red or hot pink thrown in for some femininity.

This day started like any other. Ebony woke, her silken sheets and comforters tangled with her limbs. She removed herself from her bed and dressed for class. She took a long look at herself in the mirror, admiring the how her hot pink fishnets made her legs look longer and how her black corset showed off her small waist. Ebony touched up her dark eyeliner and smeared on some black lipstick before grabbing her bag and heading out to the owlery.

The weather was terribly dreary, snow had turned into slush and the sun was hidden from the sky. Ebony shivered slightly, wishing she had brought a hoodie. She was glad the sun was not out today. Even though she was protected by her 'cure', she still sunburnt easily.

A small huddle of pink-clad girls whispered and glanced at Ebony as she walked across the quad. One in particular, a blonde named Britney, smirked at her.

"Nice makeup, freak." Britney sneered. Ebony glared at the girls and flipped them off as she stomped away. Even though comments like that still hurt, she remained like cold stone, refusing to show her pain and let them win their cruel game. Ebony trudged through the slush, her combat boots leaving deep imprints as she went.

She reached the owlery and climbed the staircase to the tower. Feathers stuck to Ebony's boots as she crossed the large, open room. A large ebony owl fluffed his feathers and cooed at the approaching girl. Ebony smiled and stroked the creature with one hand as she reached into her bag for a letter.

"Hi Midnight. I have a letter for Mum and Dad." She gave Midnight the letter and watched as her owl chirped happily and flew into the sky. Ebony stood for a moment before heading back to the quad.

Ebony walked through the slush, head down, deep in thought.

"Hey! Ebony!" a voice cut through the quiet, catching her attention right away. Ebony looked up at the pale, gothic boy calling her name. He brushed the blonde hair from his eyes.

It was Draco Malfoy. Ebony's heart skipped a beat. He was the boy of her darkest dreams. Draco was so sexy and his tight black t-shirt hugged his sculpted body so perfectly. She took a breath and put on a dazzling smile.

"What's up Draco?" she replied. She placed a hand on her hip, almost forcing Draco's attention to her body. He blinked, suddenly feeling quite hot.

"Uh, nothing…" Draco said shyly.

Ebony opened her dark lips to speak, and maybe flirt a little bit, but she was cut off by her friends calling to her in the distance. She glanced over her shoulder and back.

"Umm..I have to go," she said, fidgeting with the hem of her short skirt. "I'll see you around."

Ebony gave a little wave, turned on her heel and quickly went to meet with her friends. Draco facepalmed and muttered to himself.

"Ugh….why did I have to sound like such an idiot…."


End file.
